When Were They Recorded?
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: In the Black Order, Rouvelier holds an exorcist meeting, and Komui gives all the exorcists the form and personality from when they were first at the Order. Could be seen as a KID!FIC but some are not. But why on Earth is Lavi not wanting to be Lavi? Why is Kanda not Kanda at all? Why is Allen so short? Why is Lenalee annoyed? Well, the second to last one is obvious...


**A.N. So, this is a story that my sister and I thought up of at our grandparents.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

"Get away from my Lenalee!" Komui shoved an unfortunate Finder who didn't have a seat in the cafeteria.

"Nii-san?"

"I'll protect you!"

"Nii-san?"

"Let me at him!"

"Nii-san!"

"Lenalee!"

"NII-SAN!"

"Oh, Lenalee," Komui sat down.

"What Komurin was that?" she asked.

"Komurin 9110928357650182765367381873567382!"

Lenalee sighed, "And how much of your paper work has been done?"

...

"Aren't there more important things than Komurin?"

"He's your protector!" Komui defended.

"Nii-san! You're being embarrassing!"

Rouvelier's voice saved him, _All exorcists please report to the Central, Generals can stay where they are,_

Lenalee saw Allen trudging towards the door with Link on his tail.

"Is Link going to have to wait outside," Lenalee looked up from her food, "I mean, he's not an exorcist,"

"Come on, Yuu!" Lavi's voice called from the other side of the cafeteria, "We have to go to this exorcist thing! Unless you're waiting until I leave,"

"What have I told you about that name?" the Voice of Kanda was deadly calm.

"AH! Lenalee! YUU'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Run for the meeting place!" she yelled.

"Great idea, then the others will help me,"

"Peace and quiet," she smiled.

_LENALEE YOU'RE THE LAST ONE!_

"Rouvelier," Lenalee subconsciously shivered, trying to ignore the looks of sympathy, she made her way to the meeting place.

* * *

><p>Rouvelier stood up with papers, "Because of recent advancements with akuma and Allen's um, condition,"<p>

*The rest of this conversation no one remembered because it was so dull*

"Pour it on them!" Komui's voice cackled, "The exorcists, now!"

"The liquid was poured on them," Komui went through his checklist.

"Chief Officer," Rouvelier looked up, annoyed, "What does that do,"

"Oh, it didn't work," he pouted.

Rouvelier sighed, planned to deal with this later, and left the room.

"Nii-san," Lenalee's voice was stern, "What does it do?"

"It might," Komui scratched his head, "Turn you into your form and you'll have your personality as when you first came to the Order?"

"WHAT!"

"Um," Miranda raised her hand, "Komui, I might not really be able to tell, I mean people always say I've been like this and it's fine, but-"

"Miranda and Krory, you probably won't be able to tell the difference," Komui sighed.

"Is there a difference, Komui," Allen raised his hand, "Between coming to the Black Order and being recorded?"

"Um, yes?"

"Yuu!" Lavi poked him, "I think Yuu's dead,"

"No," Komui sighed, "It's called meditating,"

"Or ignoring you bakas until you go away," Lavi did his best Kanda impersonation.

Kanda's rogue arm reached out and swatted him over the head.

Lavi fell on the ground...

Hit the wall...

Smashed through a door...

And went through some trash cans...

And somehow hit a cat...

"Wow," everyone answered simply.

"How hard did you hit him," Allen looked over at him dubiously.

"Do you want to know?" Kanda opened his eyes.

"Yes,"

Kanda stood up, walked over, and hit Allen.

Who flew out the room also.

"Ow!" his voice came, "I'm hurt, I'm very hurt!"

Then snickering laughter from Link and Lavi.

"Come back into the room," Komui commanded, "It should take affect right now,"

A bright light filled the room and Komui grinned.

* * *

><p>"Ow..." Allen decided, "Still in pain,"<p>

"Moyashi," came a snickering voice.

Allen looked up to discover that he was shorter, probably right after Mana, could've been worse.

At this time, he'd actually had been rather mute, but there's no purpose for being like that now, it would only stress out the others. Which he didn't need.

Allen then looked at the source of the voice to see Lavi and Kanda.

Lavi was a little shorter, 16, give or take, and he was much sterner, you could tell he loathed this place.

So the snickering came from...

Kanda.

"I'm dreaming," Allen decided and fell back down.

Kanda looked the same age, but his hair was brown instead of blue, and he looked even more approachable than Lavi did at this point.

"Owie!" Lenalee's small voice complained.

Komui had her in a death grip, "I have my Lenalee!" he chanted.

"What is wrong with you," everyone shook there head.

Krory stood up dizzily, "What now?" then he fell over.

"You!" Komui pointed, "What's wrong with you," he was pointing at Lavi and Kanda.

"Oh, my, god," everyone said slowly.

"You!" Krory complained, "You're supposed to be the happy one, the more enjoyable person Lavi!"

"I don't want to be Lavi," 'Lavi', complained.

"Oh,"

"You're supposed to be younger," now Komui pointed at Kanda, "Not, like, a brunette and the same age,"

Kanda looked at him like he was an idiot, "You said first recorded, not came to the Order, you'd think that you'd know the own words that you said,"

**A.N. Review! Also, the change in hair color of Kanda to me represents his former life, just so you know.**


End file.
